2nd Anniversary
by 19 SweetyChanbaek 92
Summary: Hanya karena ide bodoh Oh Sehun, Baekhyun harus merasakan yang namanya sakit hati ketika bersama Chanyeol! Sebenarnya apa ide bodoh dari Oh Sehun? Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? /CHANBAEK / YAOI


**Title** : 2nd Anniversary

**Author** : Lee Yoon Hee

**Cast** : ChanBaek 'Chanyeol' 'Baekhyun' and Other

**Genre** : Sad Romace _*maybe_

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : This is yaoi, boy x boy. Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, kata katanya lebay, cerita sungguh standar.

**Disclaimer** : Ini asli ff dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Kalau ada kesamaan adegan atau hal lain saya mohon maaf, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan semata. Cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarganya, saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar.

**Summary** : Hanya karena ide bodoh Oh Sehun, Baekhyun harus merasakan yang namanya sakit hati ketika bersama Chanyeol! Sebenarnya apa ide bodoh dari Oh Sehun? Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku dan terus menghindariku?" tanya seorang namja yang bertubuh mungil.

"..." tak ada jawaban, dari seorang yang berada di depan namja bertubuh mungil itu dia hanya diam.

"Wae? Chanyeol kenapa kau mendiamkan aku? jawab aku Park Chanyeol?" tanya namja bertubuh mungil tadi yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namun lagi lagi Chanyeol hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ya! Chanyeol jawab aku, Chanyeoollieee~" Baekhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin agar lawan bicaranya itu mau menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hey tuan byun berisik sekali anda! kecilkan volume suara kau, ini sudah malam" teriak si kulit hitam a.k.a kim jongin a.k.a kai diluar kamar chanbaek , "Biarkan saja" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kai, kau itu berisik! Sudah lebih baik aku tidur saja" ucap Chanyeol yang bergegas ingin tidur, "Ta...ta tapi chanyeol" Baekhyun menyerah akhirnya dia juga menyusul Chanyeol tidur

_Esok Harinya_

"Eeuungghh" Baekhyun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek kedua matanya agar tidak mengantuk lagi lalu Baekhyun mengingat seseorang yaitu Chanyeol.

"Chann-" baekhyun melihat keranjang chanyeol dan ternyata namja tinggi itu tidak ada diranjangnya "dimana dia? biasanya dia belum bangun jam segini?" gumam baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

Awalnya baekhyun ingin menanyakan kembali tentang kenapa chanyeol mendiamkan dan terus menghindari nya padahal mereka seperti magnet yang selalu menempel, tetapi chanyeol sudah tidak ada ditempat tidurnya.

"biarlah, aku akan mandi dulu" Baekhyun bergegas untuk mandi.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat chanyeol berada di sofa sedang memegang handphonenya entah apa yang dia lihat, tanpa berpikir panjang baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Baru saja baekhyun duduk chanyeol sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan baekhyun yang termenung sendiri

"_kenapa kau menjauhiku chanyeol?"_ lirih baekhyun.

Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundak baekhyun dan baekhyun menoleh.

"Waeyo?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata si leader suho.

"Gwenchana hyung" jawab baekhyun yang langsung pergi kekamarnya

"pasti ada masalah lagi dengan chanyeol, sudahlah mereka sudah biasa bertengkar paling sebentar lagi mereka sudah akur kembali, yasudahlah" acuh suho yang lantas menonton tv

_Kitchen's side_

Saat chanyeol tiba didapur, chanyeol melihat kaisoo berada di dapur juga.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya chanyeol dengan tiba tiba yang membuat kaisoo kaget.

"Yak! Hyung kau mengagetkan kami" ujar jongin alias kai

"bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" ucap chanyeol dingin "Yaa jelas kami sedang memasak, ada apa? kau ingin meminta masakan kami? sayangnya masakan kami belum matang" jelas kai

"Ohh yasudah lanjutkan acara memasak kalian dengan cara 'berpelukan' seperti tadi" ucap chanyeol dengan menekan kata 'berpelukan' dan langsung duduk kursi yang ada di dapur dan langsung terfokus kembali ke layar handphonenya

"Cih kau ini hyung.." geram kai "sudahlah kai lebih baik kita lanjut memasak" ujar kyungsoo dan akhirnya kaisoo lanjut memasak membiarkan chanyeol berdua bersama handphonenya tapi tiba tiba sehun datang menghampiri chanyeol.

"hyung pinjam handphonenya sebentar dong sehun ingin video call dengan luhan hyung" pinta sehun yang langsung duduk di samping chanyeol dan ingin mengambil handphone chanyeol dari tangan chanyeol. baru saja sehun menyentuh handphone chanyeol, chanyeol menjauhkan handphonenya dari sehun.

"waeyo hyung sehun hanya ingin meminjam?" tanya sehun

"kau kan punya handphone canggih dan ipad sendiri kenapa masih meminjam?" tanya balik chanyeol dengan wajah dingin. "handphone dan ipad ku baterai nya habis" ucap sehun

"Yang punya handphone kan bukan cuma aku kenapa kau ingin meminjam kepada ku, pinjam saja dengan hyung mu yang lain"chanyeol berdiri

"aku pergi" ucap chanyeol yang benar benar dingin dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"huhh pelit sekali chanyeol hyung awas saja nanti aku takkan mau meminjamkan barangku kepadamu hyung" teriak sehun dengan kesal

"aneh sekali anak itu akhir akhir ini dia selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu, senyum pun hanya dipanggung saja, setelah itu wajahnya dingin dan datar?" tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat sehun menoleh kearah kyungsoo.

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya sehun dengan wajah seserius mungkin. "kurasa chanyeol sedang ada masalah de-"

"dengan baekhyun?" potong kai dan sehun, kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu kai dan sehun hanya berO ria.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Chanyeol terus menghindar dari Baekhyun, para member EXO-K pun bingung biasanya kalo chanyeol dan baekhyun bertengkar tidak lebih dari 3 hari, tetapi kali ini berbeda sudah satu minggu mereka saling berjauhan _–ahh ralatt-_ chanyeol yang mejauhi baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Semua member EXO-K (minus Chanyeol) bingung apa permasalahan chanyeol dan baekhyun sampai chanyeol menjauhi baekhyun, bahkan baekhyun sendiripun bingung mengapa chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

...

"chanyeol, baekhyun eodiga?" tanya suho sambil memasuki kamar ChanBaek dan yang hanya ada chanyeol didalamnya.

"Molla hyung" jawab chanyeol dengan singkat. Jujur semua member EXO K bingung dengan perilaku chanyeol akhir akhir yang lebih sibuk dengan handphonenya dan mulai menghindari baekhyun.

"Ohh, baiklah. Yasudah istirahatlah" ucap suho yang mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar chanbaek, tetapi saat suho hampir menutup pintu suho membuka pintunya kembali.

"waeyo hyung? Tanya chanyeol

"aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan handphonemu itu sampai kau lupa dengan sekitarmu, dan terlebih lagi matamu bisa rusak jika terus manatapnya handphonemu itu tanpa berkedip, jangan sampai matamu itu dioperasi lagi" nasihat suho diambang(?) pintu.

"Ne hyung. Lihat nihh aku sudah tidak memainkan handphone lagi" chanyeol meletakkan handphonenya dimeja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya, suho tersenyum tipis.

"yasudah hyung aku mau tidur sudah mengantuk nih, hyung juga tidur" chanyeol bergegas tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki hingga perut dengan selimutnya.

"ne, hyung juga akan segera tidur" suho menutup pintu kamar chanbaek.

Suho masih mencari baekhyun tetapi sepertinya baekhyun tidak berada didalam dorm,suho memutuskan untuk menelpon baekhyun dan menanyakan keberadaan baekhyun saat ini, suho mengambil handphone canggihnya lalu menelpon baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kau dimana? Ini sudah malam" tanya suho dengan nada yang terdapat kekhawatiran

"..."

"Ohh, baiklah kalau seperti itu" raut wajah suho berubah dari wajah khawatir sekarang mulai tersenyum lega

"Ne, Yasudah hyung matikan ya telpon nyaa" ucap suho

"..."

PIP

...

Suho tidak bisa tidur, dia berusaha memejamkan matanya tetapi tetap tidak bisa, pada akhirnya suho memutuskan untuk keatap drom, saat berada diatap drom suho dapat melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk dengan memakai earphone. Suho menghampiri namja itu lalu menepuk pundak namja itu dan duduk disampingnya. Namja itu hanya menoleh sekilas ke suho lalu menghadap depan lalu melepas earphone.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Bukan kah kau-" tanya suho terpotong

"aku hanya ingin disini" potong namja itu

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada hyung, mungkin hyung bisa membantu?" tanya suho yang juga menghadap lurus ke depan

"mungkin ada hyung" ucap namja tadi, "cerikanlah dan akan kuusahakan membantumu" suho menoleh ke namja itu, namja itu mulai bercerita dan suho benar benar pendengar baik.

"hyung akan membantuku kan?" tanya namja itu dengan tatapan sedikit ragu

"tentu saja, hyung malah sangat senang membantumu" ucap suho dengan mengeluarkan senyum angelicnya itu

"gomawo hyung" namja tadi pun ikut tersenyum

"kajja lebih baik kita tidur. sekarang sudah larut besok kita harus mengisi acara di Music Core" ajak suho yang sudah berdiri

"ne hyung, kajja" namja itupun ikut berdiri.

...

"Ireonna! Ireonna!" teriak sang leader untuk membangunkan para member EXO-K karena hari ini EXO-K akan mengisi acara di Music Core.

Selama dimobil suasananya sangat sepi sebenarnya Suho senang kalau suasana mobil seperti ini tetapi, ada yang mengganjal dihati suho yaitu _chanyeol dan baekhyun_ lagi lagi mereka berdiam diaman dan duduk berjauhan, ahh lebih tepatnya itu chanyeol, akhir akhir ini chanyeol sangat sibuk dengan benda baru kesayangan itu sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam dan lebih murung.

Biasanya mereka duduk bersebelahan bahkan kemanapun mereka seperti lem perekat yang tak bisa terpisahkan tetapi, kini chanyeol memilih duduk dibelakang sedang baekhyun disamping supir.

Lebih baik mereka menjadi couple hyper aktif lagi daripada seperti ini terus. Suho sangat pusing kalau mereka seperti ini terus, suho menghela nafas lalu memasuki mobil.

Selama dibackstage semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing. Kaisoo yang sedang bermesraan, sehun yang sedang asik bertelpon dengan pujaan hatinya yang berada di china –luhan-, chanyeol seperti biasa yaitu kegiatan barunya bermain dengan handphonenya, sedangkan suho hanya diam saja memperhatikan kesibukan para member EXO K

–tunggu dimana baekhyun?-

Ahh iya baekhyun hampir terlupakan, baekhyun sedang memejamkan matanya entah dia tidur atau tidak, yang terlihat jelas wajahnya seperti kelelahan.

SKIP time

EXO K pun selesai mengisi acara di Music Core dan beberapa acara lainnya

"ahh lelahnya" sehun mendudukan dirinya ke sofa (_bayangkan aja ya sofa yang ada di EXO Showtime ep 6)_ dan meregangkan ototnya lalu disusul dengan member lainnya

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah acara berdiam diri disofa

"kyungsoo kajja kita kesuper market. Bahan makanan dikulkas sepertinya sudah mulai habis" suho berdiri dan di susul oleh kyungsoo

"hyung aku boleh ikut kan?" tanya kai

"tentu saja boleh, itu malah lebih baik" ucap suho

Setelah suho, kyungsoo dan kai pergi kesuper market, dorm dilanda keheningan dan akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh teriakan sehun.

"ahhh membosankan" teriak sehun sambil berdiri

Baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya menoleh ke sehun tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun

"sepi sekali dorm ini dan itu membuatku bosan. Hufftt lebih baik aku menelpon Lulu hyung" sehun berdiri dengan senyuman dibibirnya, lalu meninggalkan ruang tv dan kekamarnya dengan suho.

Sekarang diruang tv hanya ada chanyeol dan baekhyun, entah kenapa suasananya lebih hening dan canggung.

_Suho, Kyunsoo and Kai's Side_

"semoga rencana kami berhasil" ucap suho tiba tiba

"rencana apa hyung" tanya namja berkulit tan a.k.a Kai

"ahh iya kalian belum ku beri tahu, aku lupa" suho menepuk jidatnya sendiri

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling bertatapan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Suho mulai bercerita rencananya dengan seseorag kepada kyungsoo dan kai, sedangkan kyungsoo dan kai hanya berOh ria. –benar benar sejoli mereka^^-

"sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu hasil tugasnya saja dan telpon darinya, setelah itu kita kembali ke dorm" suho benar benar bersemangat sampai sampai senyum angelicnya tak pernah luput dari wajahnya

_Back to ChanBaek's side_

"chan...-" chanyeol langsung berdiri dan pergi kedapur setelah baekhyun bersuara "..yeol" baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, jujur dia bingung apa yang menyebabkan chanyeol seperti ini dia merasa tak melakukan apapun yang membuat chanyeol marah kepadanya. Baekhyun melihat chanyeol kembali dari dapur dan memasukinya kamarnya dan baekhyun.

_**BRAKKK**_

Baru saja baekhyun berdiri dan hendak ingin menghampiri chanyeol, tetapi baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika chanyeol menutup pintu dengan sangat kencang. Baekhyun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Sementara dikamar chanbaek, chanyeol terlihat gelisah dan juga kesal dia melempar ipadnya ke kasur lalu mengambilnya kembali lalu melemparnya kembali

"ahh shit! Ini sungguh memuakkan dan membuat kepalaku pusing. Damn it!" keluh chanyeol

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga membuatnya stress seperti itu.

"hal ini membuatku benar benar stres! Kurasa aku perlu istirahat, lebih baik aku tidur" chanyeol membenarkan posisi tubuhnya lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Baekhyun berdiri lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral.

"apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga chanyeol seperti itu?" baekhyun mengambil air mineral di dalam kulkas

"apa aku membuatnya marah? Tapi aku tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah ataupun kesal?" baekhyun menengguk minumannya

"chanyeol aku benar benar sedih kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau tau hari iniku sungguh membosankan saat kau tak disampingku dan menggangguku" baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi dapur

"aku merindukan mu chanyeol, merindukan tatapan tulusmu, merindukan tawamu, merindukan hal-hal konyolmu, merindukan senyum idiotmu, merindukan pelukan hangatmu dan merindukan ciuman manismu dibibirku"

"chanyeol sebenarnya kau kenapa, padahal sebentar lagi kita akan anniversary?"

Baekhyun terus bermonolog ria dengan kegalauannya itu.

Setelah beberapa lama baekhyun berpikir baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang

Setelah menelpon baekhyun pergi meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kekamarnya. Saat didepan pintu baekhyun seperti ragu ragu tetapi akhirnya baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu

_**Tok ... tok ... tok ...**_

_**Tok ... tok ... tok ...**_

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, baekhyun mengetuk pintu kembali

_**Tok ... tok ... tok ... **_

_**Tok ... tok ... tok ...**_

_**Tok ... tok ... tok ...**_

Tak ada perubahan, akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki kamarnya

Saat baekhyun membuka pintu, baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang terlelap.

"ternyata kau sedang tertidur" baekhyun membelai surai rambut chanyeol.

"chanyeol bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan anniversary yang kedua tahun, tetapi mengapa kau seperti ini?"

"chanyeol sebenarnya apa salahku, hingga kau terus menghindar dariku, Apakah kau bosan denganku, apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" senyum dibibir baekhyun memudar kini mata indah baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca.

Baekhyun benar benar merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping keping jika chanyeol tak mencintainya lagi. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat sangat sangat mengerikan bagi baekhyun apalagi jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya dan mengalir di pipi mulusnya, setetes air matanya jatuh tepat dipipi kanan chanyeol sehingga chanyeol merasa sedikit terganggu, akhirnya chanyeol mulai terbangun. Baekhyun sontak kaget lalu berdiri dan menghapus air matanya hingga tak meninggalkan jejak dipipi mulusnya.

"kau! Kau sedang apa disini? Tanya chanyeol, baekhyun hendak menjawab tetapi chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya "ahh aku lupa ini kamarmu juga, yasudah aku pergi" chanyeol hendak meninggalkan kamarnya

"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun, "waeyo?" tanya chanyeol dengan dingin

"mengapa kau men...-"

_**BRAKKK**_

Lagi lagi dentuman pintu yang memotong ucapan baekhyun. Kaki baekhyun terasa lemas tak bertulang baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai kamarnya, bukan karena dia terkejut dengan suara dentuman pintu, tetapi dengan sikap chanyeol yang membuatnya begitu sedih.

Bagi baekhyun, chanyeol itu tawanya, senyumnya, cerianya, energinya dan segalanya. Memang terlalu drama yaa, tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun menangis begitu banyak menguarkan air mata, mata indahnya tak dapat menampung air matanya hingga baju nya basah karena air matanya. Isakan dibibirnya tak dapat tertahan lagi. Hatinya begitu sakit, perih sampai sampai baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain menangis. Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintai namja tinggi, bertelinga lebar, yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar benar takut kehilangan chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus terisak sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak dan perih.

"sakit chanyeol, dada ini begitu hiksss sakit" ucap baekhyun disela isaknya, tak sadarkah baekhyun jika ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya yang ikut terisak juga –jelas ga sadarlah kan pintunya ditutup, gimana sih author-

"maafkan aku, hikss maaf baekk hikss" sadar saat dirinya mulai terisak, ia pergi dari depan pintu chanbaek.

_Suho, Kyungsoo, Kai's side_

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di cafe sedekar untuk beristirahat dan menunggu kapan bisa pulang ke dorm. Tak ada percakapan sampai kyungsoo angkat bicara

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya kyungsoo

"sudahlah tenang saja, kita tunggu telpon darinya" jawab suho

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel canggih milik suho berbunyi

_~ow duudududuu uu yee.. banjjakjjalbke bichasseo...~_ (EXO – Thunder)

"hyung cepat angkat" seru kai mengebu gebu(?)

"iya sabar, sabar" suho mengangkat telponnya

"_yeoboseyo"_

"_hyung ... hikss ... cepat pulang ... hikss ..."_

"_baiklah kita akan segera pulang, tunggulah kami"_

"_ne hyung"_

"kajja, kita pulang" suho memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku lagu bergegas untuk pulang

"ne hyung" jawab kyungsoo dan kai serempak.

...

"kami pulang" teriak kai

Saat suho, kyungsoo, dan kai memasuki dorm, dorm terlihat sangat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni bahkan teriakan kai pun tak ada reaksi apapun.

Suho dan kyungsoo langsung ke dapur untuk membereskan belajaan mereka, sedangkan kai...

"hyung" kai melihat chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa yang sedang minum

"uhukk, kau mengejutkanku" chanyeol tersedak akibat ulah si hitam kai

"mian hyung, gwenchana?" kai mengambil tisu di meja lalu memberikannya kepada chanyeol

"ne, nan gwenchana" chanyeol menerima tisu dari kai lalu membersihkan bekas air yang tumpah disekitar perut dan pahanya.

"hyung matamu merah, ada apa kau terlihat habis menangis?" tanya kai

"ohh benarkah, aku tidak menangis mungkin ini karena aku kurang tidur" jawab chanyeol

"chanyeol, dimana sehun dan baekhyun?" tanya suho tiba tiba setelah dari dapur untuk membereskan belanjaannya.

"entahlah, mungkin mereka ada dikamar" jawab chanyeol dengan datar, tanpa intonasi.

"ohh baiklah" suho pergi kekamarnya dan sehun, suho melihat sehun sedang asik bertelpon dengan namja manis yang berada di china itu alias namjachingunya alias Luhan, karena tak ingin mengganggu suho menutup pintunya kembali, lalu pergi ke kamar chanbaek.

Saat membuka pintu suho terkejut melihat baekhyun menangis sambil menekuk lututnya

"baekhyun ada apa?" tanya suho khawatir, baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya terus terisak

"baekhyun, kumohon jawablah" suho membelai rambut baekhyun

"hyung, bantu aku kumohon ... hikss ..." baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh suho, suho dapat merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya basah karena air mata baekhyun

"hyung akan membantu" ucap suho

"hyung ... hikss ... bantu aku agar chanyeol mau memaafkanku ... hikss ... aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya" baekhyun terus terisak tanpa henti

"hyung tau itu, hyung akan berusaha membantu. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, tidak baik jika kau terus menangis seperti ini" suho melepas pelukan baekhyun lalu menghapus air mata baekhyun, suho membantu baekhyun berdiri lalu menidurkan baekhyun diranjang miliknya.

"hyung janji akan membantuku?" tanya baekhyun

"yaa, hyung janji" suho menutupi tubuh baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga dada, lalu suho membelai surai rambut baekhyun. "sudah, kau istirahat sekarang. Hyung pergi" suho tersenyum lalu pergi dari kamar chanbaek.

...

Suho keluar kamar lalu menghampiri chanyeol dan kai yang berada diruang tamu, suho hanya berdiri dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya chanyeol dengan sedikit mendongak, kai pun juga

"hyung duduklah, dan hentikan tatapan seperti itu, sangat tak pantas untukmu" kai menarik tangan kanan suho agar suho duduk, suho pun akhirnya duduk disebelah chanyeol.

"bisakah aku berbicara berdua dengan chanyeol?"

"ahh baiklah aku akan membantu Kyungie hyung dulu" kai mengerti, lalu pergi kedapur untuk membantu kyungsoo, setelah kai pergi suho menatap chanyeol dengan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap seperti tak perduli, karena ia masih sibuk mengotak atik(?) isi handphone-nya

"sampai kapan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol

"sampai kapan chanyeol?" suho mulai geram karena ia sudah 2 kali bertanya tapi belum ada jawaban dari chanyeol.

Akhirnya suho mengambil handphone chanyeol dari tangan chanyeol, lalu membantingnya hingga layarnya retak.

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" chanyeol berdiri, chanyeol kaget karena tiba tiba handphonenya dilempar begitu saja oleh suho.

"melempar handphonemu" jawab suho santai tetapi tatapan tajamnya masih terlihat jelas dimatanya

"ya aku tahu hyung. Tetapi mengapa kau melemparnya hyung?" chanyeol mengambil handphone-nya yang sudah retak dan mati dari lantai _kasihan handphone yang tak berdosa itu_

"sampai kapan hah? Sampai kapan chanyeol?" suho bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari chanyeol, suho malah balik bertanya kepada chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang sama 'sampai kapan?'

"maksudmu apa hyung?" suho berdiri dari duduknya

"kau masih bertanya, bukankah kau yang paling mengerti apa maksudku. Hentikanlah sekarang chanyeol, aku tak tega melihat baekhyun seperti ini terus." Suho kini menatap chanyeol dengan penuh permohonan tidak lagi ada tatapan tajamnya

"chanyeol, hyung mohon berhentilah seperti ini" suho memegang kedua lengan chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menunduk tak mengatakan apapun.

"chanyeol"

"tunggu sebentar lagi hyung, kumohon tahanlah sebentar lagi. Hari ini akan kulakukan, hari ini finalnya. Besok adalah-" suho memotong ucapan chanyeol

"tak bisa chanyeol, kumohon" suho terus memohon kepada chanyeol, suho akhirnya berlutut didepan chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget karena suho sampai melakukan hal itu.

"hyung berdirilah" chanyeol berusaha mengangkat suho agar berdiri, tetapi suho menolak.

"baiklah hyung, jika kau ingin aku berhenti bersikap seperti ini kepada baekhyun, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi... " chanyeol menggenggam tangan suho dan menampilkan senyum idiotnya.

"aku mengerti arti senyuman itu chanyeol" suho mengambil sesuatu di saku bajunya

"ini. Gunakan lah atm ku untuk membeli handphone baru, maaf sudah merusak handphone-mu" suho memberikan atmnya kepada chanyeol, chanyeol tersenyum 12 jari 3 jari

"gomawo hyung"

...

"sehun" suho memasuki kamarnya dengan sehun. Ternyata sehun masih bertelponan dengan Luhan

"ne hyung" sehun bangun dari ranjangnya, lalu duduk dipinggir ranjangnya

"apa hyung mengganggu?" tanya suho

"tidak hyung, tunggu sebentar yaa" sehun memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan luhan.

"ada apa hyung?" sehun bertanya sambil meletakkan handphone nya dimeja kecil disebelah ranjangnya

"kita lakukan sekarang" suho tersenyum angelic

"lakukan apa hyung?" tanya sehun tak mengerti yailah thor kalo nanya berarti ga ngerti

"isshh sehun yang kita bicarakan di atap dorm" _(ayoo kalian nyangka nya siapa baekhyun atau chanyeol?)_

Kita flashback dulu yuukkk

_Saat Suho tidak bisa tidur, dia berusaha memejamkan matanya tetapi tetap tidak bisa, pada akhirnya suho memutuskan untuk keatap drom, saat berada diatap drom suho dapat melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk dengan memakai earphone. Suho menghampiri namja itu lalu menepuk pundak namja itu dan duduk disampingnya. Namja itu hanya menoleh sekilas ke suho lalu menghadap depan lalu melepas earphone._

"_kenapa kau ada disini? Bukan kah kau-" tanya suho terpotong_

"_aku hanya ingin disini" potong namja itu_

"_ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada hyung, mungkin hyung bisa membantu?" tanya suho yang juga menghadap lurus ke depan_

"_mungkin ada hyung" ucap namja tadi, "cerikanlah dan akan kuusahakan membantumu" suho_

"_benarkah hyung?" _

"_ne sehun, cerikanlah" suho menghadap ke arah namja yang ternyata si magnae sehun._

"_jadi gini hyung, chanyeol hyung tiba tiba datang kepadaku dan bertanya kepadaku, bagaimana aku dan lulu hyung merayakan hari jadi kami, lalu aku menjawab aku melakukan hal hal romantis kepada lulu hyung atau kami pergi kesuatu tempat. Lalu chanyeol hyung meminta bantuanku untuk membuat hari jadi chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun hyung sangat spesial dan romantis" ucap sehun panjang lebar_

"_maksudmu?" tanya suho_

"_jadi gini,chanyeol hyung ingin membuat acara anniversary nya yang kedua tahun bersama baekhyun hyung berbeda dari anniversarynya yang kesatu tahun. Chanyeol hyung ingin membuatnya jauh berbeda, jauh lebih romantis lagi. Jadi chanyeol hyung ingin meminta bantuan ku" ujar sehun lagi_

"_lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya suho yang begitu semangat mendengarnya_

"_tentu saja aku akan membantunya hyung. Terus aku bilang ke chanyeol hyung agar menjaga jarak dengan baekhyun hyung. Buat baekhyun hyung menderita dulu" sehun tersenyum bangga_

"_ohhh jadi ini semua ide konyol mu sehingga chanyeol bersikap seperti itu?" sehun terkekeh_

"_hehe hyung tenang saja kok, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang romantis. Mungkin awalnya akan menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua, yang biasanya seperti lem perekat kini harus terpisah dulu untuk sementara waktu, tetapi kalau rencana ini berhasil aku yakin mereka akan berterima kasih kepadaku" sehun berkata dengan penuh bangga_

"_baiklah, apa rencanamu?" tanya suho lagi_

"_tenang hyung, nanti akan ku beri tahu. Besok kau ajak kyungsoo ke supermarket, nah kai pasti akan ikut dan setelah itu aku masuk kekamar meninggalkan chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun berdua, lalu chanyeol hyung akan membuat baekhyun hyung menangis. Hyung belum boleh pulang sampai aku telpon ya. Kita tunggu baekhyun sampai menangis terlebih dulu" ucap sehun_

"_bagaimana hyung?" tanya sehun ragu_

"_bagaimana apanya?"_

"_hyung akan membantuku kan? Ya, aku tahu rencanaku sangat kejam, meminta chanyeol hyung untuk menjauhi baekhyun hyung. tapi aku janji semua ini akan berakhir bahagia?" tanya sehun tatapan sedikit ragu_

"_tentu saja, hyung malah sangat senang membantumu" ucap suho dengan mengeluarkan senyum angelicnya itu_

"_gomawo hyung" sehun pun ikut tersenyum_

"_kajja lebih baik kita tidur! sekarang sudah larut besok kita harus mengisi acara di Music Core" ajak suho yang sudah berdiri_

"_ne hyung, kajja" sehunpun ikut berdiri_.

Flashback end

"ohh, baiklah hyung. Tapi bukankah besok hari jadi mereka?"

"iyaa. Jadi hari ini finalnya kata chanyeol, kita hanya perlu mempersiapkannya, pukul 00.00 KST kurang kita jalankan misi kita. Kai dan juga kyungsoo akan ikut membantu juga"

"baguslah kalau begitu hyung" sehun tersenyum penuh bangga

Yang ingin tahu baekhyun kemana malam itu kita flashback lagi yuukk

_Suho masih mencari baekhyun tetapi sepertinya baekhyun tidak berada didalam dorm,suho memutuskan untuk menelpon baekhyun dan menanyakan keberadaan baekhyun saat ini, suho mengambil handphone canggihnya lalu menelpon baekhyun._

"_Baekhyun kau dimana? Ini sudah malam" tanya suho dengan nada yang terdapat kekhawatiran_

"_aku ada dirumahku hyung"_

"_Ohh, baiklah kalau seperti itu" raut wajah suho berubah dari wajah khawatir sekarang mulai tersenyum lega_

"_Ahh iya hyung malam ini aku ingin tidur dirumahku dulu yaa hyung"_

"_Ne. Yasudah hyung matikan ya telpon nyaa" ucap suho_

"_ne hyung"_

_PIP_

Oke, flashback end!

...

Chanyeol sudah membeli handphone barunya dan sudah mengembalikan atm suho kepada sang pemilik nya, sekarang chanyeol sedang berada di depan kamar yang bertuliskan "ChanBaek's Room" di pintunya

'_ini finalnya baekhyun. Hufft aku harus bisa, Hwaiting!'_ chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Chanyeol memasuki kamar dan melihat baekhyun sedang tertidur

_**BRAKK**_

Chanyeol _dengan sengaja_ membuka pintu dengan sangat kencang, hingga membuat baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"baekhyun aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" chanyeol duduk diranjang baekhyun, baekhyun sangat senang karena chanyeol ingin berbicara lagi dengannya

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun dengan senyum dibibirnya yang terus mengembang

'_aku harus bisa mengatakannya, aku pasti bisa. Ayo chanyeol katakan'_ batin chanyeol menyemangati dirinya lagi

Chanyeol membuang nafas dengan berat

"aku ingin kita ... " chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kencang

"aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini, baekhyun" ucap chanyeol yang mampu melunturkan senyum dibibir baekhyun

"m-mwo? Kau bercanda kan yeol, bercanda mu sunggu tak lucu" mata baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca

"aku se-serius baekhyun, aa-aaku sudah t-ti..dak mencin- mencintaimu lagi" chanyeol membuang tatapannya agar tidak menatap baekhyun yang kini mulai terisak

'kumohon jangan menangis, kumohon' chanyeol membatin lagi

Karena sudah tidak kuat melihat baekhyun menangis chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri

Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari bibir chanyeol membuat hati nya remuk tak beraturan, bahkan kini kakinya terasa tak bertulang, buktinya baekhyun hingga terjatuh

"hikss andwae, chanyeol hikss aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu" baekhyun terus terisak tanpa henti

...

Sekarang sudah pukul 11.45 p.m KST Baekhyun masih terisak, padahal matanya sudah membengkak bahkan air matanya pun sudah hampir habis karena sudah berjam jam ia menangis, sedangkan chanyeol tak tahu kemana. Akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon suho

"_hyung hikss chanyeol, hyung. Hikss dia memutuskan ku"_

"_mwo? Chanyeol memutuskanmu" disebrang telpon suho kaget_

"_ne. Aku ingin suho hyung menemaniku tidur malam ini" pinta baekhyun_

"_mian baekhyun aku ingin sekali menemanimu tidur tetapi sekarang aku berada dirumah"_

"_benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap baekhyun putus asa_

"_maafkan hyu-"_

PIP

"hikss kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini hiksss" baekhyun terus terisak

"padahalkan beberapa menit lagi adalah hari jadi kita chanyeol"

"chanyeol dulu kau bilang, dihari jadi kita yang kedua tahun kau ingin membawa ku ketempat yang indah dan membuat hal yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupku" baekhyun kembali terisak

"tapi apa kau malah memutuskanku. Hikss tapi kau berhasil membuat hal yang tak terlupakan bagiku, yaitu memutuskanku satu hari sebelum hari jadi kita chanyeol. Kau jahat chanyeol" teriak baekhyun sambil menangis sangat histeris.

Baekhyun berdiri, ia memutuskan untuk keatap drom, mengapa baekhyun memilih ke atas dorm?

Jawabannya karena diatap dorm adalah tempat dimana chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya ke baekhyun. Dan diatap dorm mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun berjalan lunglai(?) langkah kakinya tak beraturan, saat ini kakinya benar benar lemah seperti tak bertulang lebay nih author

Sesampainya disana, isakan baekhyun kembali terdengar bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, baekhyun teringat kenangan bersama chanyeol.

00.00 KST

Isakan baekhyun terhenti karena tiba tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang hingga ia sulit untuk melihat,cahayanya mulai sedikit redup, dan ternyata setelah baekhyun bisa melihat jelas ada sebuah layar dan memperlihatkan video video chanyeol dan baekhyun lalu disebelahnya ada sebuah papan yang berisi foto foto chanyeol dan baekhyun selanjutnya ada kembang api yang sangat indah.

Lalu ada yang melemparkan sebuah kertas kearah baekhyun yang bertuliskan

'_Lihatlah Ketaman belakang'_

Baekhyun kemudian melihat ketaman belakang ternyata ada tulisan

'**I LOVE YOU BAEKKI'**

dengan lilin lilin yang tersusun rapih. _Sungguh ini indah sekali_ pikir baekhyun.

"kau suka?" tanya seseorang dari belakang baekhyun dengan tiba tiba. Baekhyun menoleh dan ternyata itu chanyeol

"chanyeol" ucap baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget

"maafkan aku, sudah menjauhi mu minggu minggu ini dan kata kataku tadi siang itu hanya sebuah sandiwara"

Baekhyun masih membeku

"baekhyun kau mau kan memaafkanku ?" tanya chanyeol ragu

Baekhyun menangis kembali, lalu menjitak kepala chanyeol

_Plak_

"aww appo" rintih chanyeol

"aku membencimu chanyeol, AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL !" teriak baekhyun, air matanya terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"baekhyun mianhae, uljima. Kumohon jangan membenciku, aku hanya ingin membuat hal yang terindah untukmu dihari jadi kita yang kedua tahun" chanyeol menghapus air mata baekhyun lalu menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"sungguh baekhyun, kata kataku tadi siang itu tidak serius. Aku, aku sangat mencintaimu baekki, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu" chanyeol mempererat pelukan

"aku membencimu yeollie. Kau hampir membuatku gila, kau tau kan bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, namun kau tiba tiba menjauhiku lalu mengatakan kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita dan lebih parah lagi kau mengatakan kau sudah tidak me-"

"sssttt jangan katakan itu lagi, kata kata itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu dan membuat hatiku begitu sakit" potong chanyeol

"maafkan aku baekhyun sudah membuatmu menangis, dan terus menyakiti hatimu"

"baiklah aku maafkan, tetapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, jawablah dengan jujur" ucap baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

"baiklah. Apa itu?" tanya chanyeol

"kau benar benar masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya baekhyun

"sungguh baekhyun. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sa~~ngat mencintaimu" jawab chanyeol yakin.

"dan..."

"dan? Dan apa?"

"ide siapa semua ini?" tanya baekhyun

"semua ini ide nya sehun" jawab chanyeol

"sehun? Jinjja. Woww daebak! Walau dia magnae, tetapi sungguh romantis sampai sampai terpikirkan rencana seperti ini, pantas saja luhan hyung sangat mencintai Oh Sehun" baekhyun memuji sehun dengan sengaja untuk menyindir chanyeol

"ya! Kok sehun sih yang romantis!" protes chanyeol

"karena dia yang sudah mempunyai ide seperti ini" jawab baekhyun santai

"kau ini, sehun hanya mempunyai ide, tetapi aku yang melakukannya. Kau tau betapa stress nya aku harus menjauhimu, harus berusaha tak memeluk, mencium dan menyentuhmu apalagi sampai sampai aku menyatakan ingin putus dengan mu. Itu membuatku sangat gila BYUN BAEKHYUN" geram chanyeol

"kau kira aku tidak hah?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"mian, ahh iya hari ini kan hari jadi kita yang kedua tahun, aku ingin memberi mu hadiah kepadamu"

" Ini" chanyeol memberikan sebuah kotak kepada baekhyun

"apa ini?"

"bukalah sendiri"

Baekhyun membuka kadonya, baekhyun terbelalak kaget, mulut terbuka lebar, ia tak percaya apa yang ia dapatkan dari chanyeol

"Happy Anniversary sayang" ucap chanyeol setelah baekhyun membuka hadiah darinya.

"kyaaaaa, chanyeol gomawo" baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, baekhyun melompat lompat tak jelas karena begitu senangnya. Lalu baekhyun memeluk erat chanyeol

"kau suka?"

"sangat sangat sanagt suka"

"Yaamun chanyeol, kau tahu ini adalah sepaket eyeliner yang sangat mahal dan limited edition. Bahkan uangku saja belum terkumpul sampai sekarang" baekhyun melepas pelukannya

"lalu mana hadiahmu untukku?" tanya chanyeol

"yaahh aku tidak mempunyai hadiah untukmu" senyum baekhyun menghilang dari wajahnya tergantikan dengan wajah cemberutnya

"bagaimana kalau hadiahnya poppo" chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya

"baiklah"

Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah chanyeol, baekhyun terus berjinjit(?)

"ahh kau terlalu tinggi, jadi aku susah menciummu" baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari chanyeol

"jangan banyak alasan baekki" chanyeol tahu bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu hanya beralasan

Chanyeol memegang pipi mulus baekhyun lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun, dekat sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, baekhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya

Akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan, beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka tetapi baekhyun mulai melumat bibir bawah chanyeol, chanyeol pun juga melumat bibir atas baekhyun.

Lama kelamaan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan penuh nafsu, chanyeol terus menekan tengkuk baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat sangat tidak sabaran dan lebih menuntut daripada chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berciuman, mereka melepaskan tautan mereka karena membutuhkan oksigen.

Tetapi baekhyun mencium bibir chanyeol lagi dengan tiba tiba, chanyeol sungguh terkejut atas perlakuan baekhyun karena tak biasanya baekhyun seperti itu, tetapi pikiran itu hanya sementara. Baekhyun terus melumat bibir chanyeol, chanyeol awalnya hanya diam tidak membalas lumatan dari baekhyun tapi akhirnya pertahanan chanyeol runtuh untuk tidak membalas lumatan baekhyun. chanyeolpun mulai melumat bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafasnya, baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol sangat keras, hingga tautan mereka terlepas kembali.

"Happy Annyversary Yeollie" ucap baekhyun setelah mereka berciuman

"gomawo hadiahnya Baekki" chanyeol menghapus saliva yang ada disekitar bibir baekhyun, baekhyun tersenyum, pipinya merona –sangat merona

_Other side_

"hyung sudah mendapatkan fotonya kan?" tanya kai

"ne sudah" jawab suho

"so sweet sekali mereka, andai namjachinguku seperti chanyeol" ucap kyungsoo sambil melirik kai

"hyung aku juga romantis kok" kai mencium bibir kyungsoo sekilas

"ya! Kau itu bukan romantis tapi mesum" kyungsoo memukul lengan kai

"jangan berisik hyung, nanti mereka dengar kita. Dan itu pasti akan merusak suasana mereka!" sehun memisahkan kyungsoo dan kai

"tapi ... ideku keren kan hyung?" tanya sehun dengan sangat bangga

Ketiga hyungnya hanya mengacung kan 2 jempol untuk sehun

Suho diam sejenak, suho seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"tunggu dulu, tadi chanyeol memberi hadiah baekhyun sepaket eyeliner limited edition dan mahal?" tanya suho

Kyungsoo, kai dan sehun hanya mengangguk

"aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap suho

"waeyo hyung?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku harus memeriksa atmku tadi aku meminjamkan atmku padanya, hanya untuk membeli handphone baru sebagai ganti karena aku sudah merusak handphonenya, dan aku yakin seyakin cinta chanyeol kepada baekhyun. Pasti dia juga membeli eyeliner itu dengan memakai atmku. Ohh tidak!" suho langsung bergegas pergi

"hahaha poor suho hyung. Kyungie hyung , sehun kajja kita pergi dari sini, kita bisa mengganggu mereka" ucap kai

Akhirnya kyungsoo, kai dan sehun juga menyusul suho pergi dari atap dorm

_Back chanbaek side_

"sekali maafkan aku yaa, dan aku janji aku takkan pernah meninggalkan mu baekhyun"

"iyaa, aku pegang janjimu chanyeol"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kembali berpelukan dengan ditemani kembang api yang sangat indah dilangit malam

"Sarangae byun baekhyun"

"Nado saranghae park chanyeol"

**END**

Note :

Ini adalah ff pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau berantakan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya

BUT NO BASH GUYS ! NO PLAGIAT ! BIG NO SILENT READERs ! LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE

Thanks ^^


End file.
